morphosmetaphorfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirimori City
'Kirimori City '(霧森市, Kirimori-shi) is a fictional city in Japan and the setting for the world of Morphos Metaphor. The city is a thriving urban city mainly surrounded by sea and forest, and is known for being peaceful, nature-friendly, and progressive. Kirimori is a name composed of two words: kiri (霧) means 'fog or mist', and mori (森) means 'forest'. History In its earlier years, the city used to be actively involved in seafaring and foreign trade, but as time progressed, many other ports were developed in other cities, which caused ships to travel to other ports that were much closer to the capital instead for the sake of efficiency. In its recent years, the city’s main industry shifted to that of tourism, taking pride in the city's natural beauty and charm. With an abundance of leisure parks, gardens, and forest trails, beaches and hot springs, which attracted nature-lovers all over –and even outside—Japan. Kirimori has become a place of deviation for people from the busy and active lifestyle of bigger urban cities. With the number of businesses established in Kirimori, both foreign and local, which have developed branches in the city, it is reasonably economically stable. Districts There are 5 districts found in Kirimori City, each with its own unique characteristics. Each district is named for its general direction across the locale. Minamimori District For people new to Kirimori City, this district will be the first place they will step into upon boarding off the train at Kirimori Station. Minamimori District is the biggest district in the city, and holds the most number of hotels, inns, souvenir shops and recreational areas. Most of the tourists and foreigners gather here during their stay in Kirimori City. Central District Central District is the most highly urbanized among the districts. The local seat of government is also here.It holds the most number of shopping areas in the city, and most of the activities happening in town are held in its numerous function halls. This district also holds the important companies and businesses in the city, and houses its wealthier residents. Higashimori District This district is more residential than the rest, with most of its land area occupied by Kirimori's citizens. Most of the residents living here are students, and it has a number of dormitories and boarding houses. This district also houses the prestigious Higashimori High School, and also has a number of cafes and restaurants, book stores, cram schools and tutorial centers, and other shops and facilities aimed for student needs. Nishimori District The smallest district in the city, but the more industrialized, acting as Kirimori's central business hub more than the Central District is. Most offices, work places, factories, warehouses, and company buildings are found here. In the evenings, the district is popular as an entertainment center for adults. The city's host clubs, bars and casinos are commonly found here, and the sight of under-age children in these parts of town are highly sought after by the local police to keep the rebellious teens away. Kitamori District This district is divided in two parts: the mainland and the island, although both contain the same characteristics with little difference. Kitamori District is the less urbanized among the districts, with its residents choosing to stick to its old-fashioned traditions. There are a few, but some geisha houses exist here, as well as traditional tea shops. Traditional Japanese houses still stand in this district, and walking through this district feels like a stroll back in time. Most of the nature-related attractions can be found here. There is an abundance of beaches, inns, hot springs and spas, gardens, and forest trails, and the bridge connecting the mainland to the island is a popular sight-seeing attraction. Lifestyle A general overview on lifestyle for each district List of Locations Please click here for more information.